


Startlingly Blue

by nothingconfirmed



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Angst, Non-Explicit, Non-Explicit Sex, Prostitution, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingconfirmed/pseuds/nothingconfirmed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is confused about his sexuality, Guy-Man is a prostitute, mild angst ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Startlingly Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for a tumblr shortfic prompt [here](http://daftpunkythrash.co.vu/post/93062322066). This is my first fanfic since 2012, and back then my fanfics were horrible trash.

Thomas stood, realising he felt vulnerable in his nakedness. Maybe it was a bit ridiculous, considering what he’d been doing just a few minutes ago, but his mind had cleared from the haze, and he now felt extremely uncomfortable. He swiftly struggled into his clothes, his limbs not quite cooperating yet, as he avoided the gaze of the other man in the room.

The man in his bed. The man who was _paid_ to be in his bed.

Thomas felt sick.

Why did he think this would be a good idea? He tried to inconspicuously look over at the prostitute in his bed, and flinched when he saw him half-reclining, looking up at the ceiling with a blank, empty expression. Thomas cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Um, I never asked what your name was."

The man looked at him and snorted, looking incredulous.

"Seriously?"

Thomas’ face began to burn.

The shorter man’s expression softened a bit. “My name’s Guy-Manuel. Not that it really matters, I doubt we’ll be seeing each other again.”

"Heh, yeah… Yaknow I’ve never…" Thomas trailed off.

"Rented someone before?"

Thomas winced and nodded.

Guy-Manuel looked up at him, jutting his jaw out a bit. “Let me guess, this was a figuring-out-if-you’re-gay thing, right?”

Thomas’ eyes widened, and he gave a short nod.

"And? Are you?"

"I think so," Thomas replied. "Considering how much I… enjoyed it."

Guy-Manuel quirked an eyebrow at him, then looked down and sighed. 

"Guess I should be going."

Thomas looked at him strangely and agreed. Neither of them said anything as Guy-Manuel put his clothes on. He held his hand out towards Thomas expectantly.

"Oh, right. The money." Thomas placed a crumpled stack in the outstretched hand, looking up and meeting the other man’s eyes. They were startlingly blue. Thomas let his mind recall the last time he looked into them; they were hovering over his face, pupils blown wide. He repressed a shudder. He found the man extremely attractive. In different circumstances…

Guy-Manuel took the money and made his way out the door, stopping in the doorway to look back, then leaving. 

Thomas resigned himself to the fact that he would never see Guy-Manuel again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

4 months later

It was the first day of Thomas’ college course. He walked into the classroom, keeping his head down, and took a seat. He heard the sound of someone clearing their throat in the next seat over and looked up. His eyes met those of the person sitting next to him.

They were startlingly blue.

**Author's Note:**

> I intended for the pair of eyes at the end to be Guy-Man, however if you read it as Thomas meeting someone who reminded him of Guy that would be accurate as well; I deliberately left it open to interpretation.


End file.
